Revenge Pleasure
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Sepanjang hidupnya, Hinata diberkahi kemudahan yang membuat kehidupannya terasa menyenangkan. Terlebih ia mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangi dan selalu ada untuknya. Hidupnya sangat sempurna hingga Hinata tidak siap ketika tragedi menghampirinya. Dimulai dengan kecelakaan yang dialami keluarganya sampai kemunculan seorang Uchiha Madara yang membuat hidupnya bagaikan di neraka.
1. Chapter 1

** REVENGE PLEASURE**

**summary:**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Hinata selalu hidup dalam kemudahan. Ia juga memiliki masa kecil yang menyenangkan, orang tua yang sangat mencintainya, sepupu yang selalu ada untuknya dan teman-teman yang baik. Dan saat ia menikah diusianya yang masih belia, hidupnya tetap berkecukupan tanpa kekurangan maupun kesulitan sekecil apapun. Saat itu, ia tidak akan ragu untuk menyatakan bahwa hidupnya sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Sampai pria bernama Uchiha Madara menghancurkannya.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: MADAHINA**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 1**

**.**

Jangan pernah berani berbohong.

Karena sekali berbohong, kau tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk terus berbohong agar bisa menutupi kebohonganmu sebelumnya. Dan meskipun kau lelah melakukan hal itu, kau tidak bisa berhenti.

Hinata Hyuuga jelas mengetahui aturan dasar itu, karena itulah ia disini sekarang. Terjebak bersama segerombol manusia dalam kumpulan orang-orang abstrak dengan tujuan mencurigakan.

"A-ano…Ino-san, kau yakin tempat ini aman?" tanya Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar. Tapi temannya itu malah mengabaikan ketakutan Hinata dan terus menariknya bergerak lebih jauh memasuki ruangan itu. Secara perlahan namun pasti, menerobos kumpulan orang-orang yang membuat nyali Hinata menciut.

Untuk gadis seperti dirinya yang terbiasa dengan jam malam yang sangat ketat, berada diluar rumah saat waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam merupakan rekor yang mencemaskan. Dari sejak ia masih gadis kecil, Hinata tidak pernah keluar malam, karena saat matahari terbenam ia diharuskan sudah berada dirumah. Dan ia terus tumbuh dengan berpegang teguh pada peraturan itu.

Jadi rasanya wajar jika Hinata tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi. Teman-teman yang bisa dibilang dekat juga bisa dengan mudah dihitung dengan jari. Ia bahkan masih tergagap jika harus berkenalan dengan orang asing, entah rekan kerja keluarganya atau hanya orang yang ingin berkenalan.

Tapi meskipun hidupnya tidak terlalu berwarna, Hinata bahagia.

Darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, tidak membuat Hinata serta merta mendapat hak istimewa seperti pengawalan ekstra ketat ala anak-anak bangsawan yang biasa ia baca dalam novel romance, atau hobi berfoya-foya atau hal glamour semacam itu. Hinata jelas bukan salah satunya.

Memang ia dididik dengan keras, tapi selalu ada orang yang berada disampingnya entah untuk menghibur, memperingatkan atau hanya sekedar menemani. Seperti saat ia kecil, ibunya akan selalu ada untuk menghiburnya ketika sang ayah mengajarinya terlalu keras. Saat usianya menginjak remaja, ia merasa terlindungi dengan keberadaan sepupunya. Neji memang bukan sepupu menyenangkan yang pandai bicara, ia tegas, dingin dan sangat disiplin. Tapi berada didekatnya selalu membuat Hinata merasa aman.

Dan saat ia menikah diusianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun, sang suami yang mengambil alih semua peran pelindung itu. Hinata memang memutuskan menikah muda, bukan karena terpaksa atau tuntutan keluarga, tapi karena ia menginginkannya. Lagipula suaminya pria yang sangat baik. Ia memiliki figure seorang ayah yang mampu membimbing Hinata, tidak memanjakannya namun tidak juga mengabaikannya.

Dan selama itu pula ia merasa hidupnya luar biasa mudah dan menyenangkan.

Hinata tidak harus merajuk atau merengek untuk meminta sesuatu, segalanya telah tersedia untuknya. Ia bahkan bebas pergi kemanapun, ketempat yang ia inginkan tanpa perlu khawatir tentang uang, penginapan, akomodasi, atau apapun. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menekan sederet angka dan tak perlu waktu lama, akan ada orang yang siap melayani semua keperluannya.

Lihat? Dengan kehidupan seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak bahagia. Ia memiliki semua yang diimpikan oleh orang-orang: keluarga yang menyayanginya, teman-teman yang baik dan suami yang pengertian. Mereka bahkan hidup sangat berkecukupan meski tanpa bantuan orangtua.

Kehidupan mewah yang telah ia rasakan sejak masih kecil membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa kehidupan seperti itu memang sudah seharusnya. Semuanya terasa wajar hingga membuat Hinata terlena, ia selalu berpendapat bahwa kehidupan itu berbanding lurus dengan apa yang kau perbuat. Hinata mungkin diberikan kehidupan bak putri raja karena sejak kecil ia telah menjadi anak baik sehingga tuhan sayang padanya.

Ia juga sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sekarang dan melupakan fakta bahwa kehidupan seperti roda yang berputar: kadang diatas dan kadang dibawah. Saat ia berpikir kehidupannya akan terus berlangsung seperti saat ini, keadaan justru perlahan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang menyeramkan.

Dan mimpi buruknya dimulai saat seluruh keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat terbang dalam perjalanan mereka berlibur keliling eropa. Entah apa yang salah, baru beberapa menit terbang landas, pesawat yang dtumpangi keluarga Hinata meledak begitu saja.

Dalam ledakan besar itu, tak ada seorang penumpangpun yang selamat. Dan seharusnya Hinata menjadi salah satunya. Mereka telah merencanakan liburan itu dua bulan lalu, namun karena sesuatu hal, Hinata memilih tinggal untuk menemani sang suami yang harus keluar kota. Ia berjanji akan menyusul keluarganya saat pekerjaan suaminya selesai. Tapi sekarang, janji itu tidak akan ada artinya lagi.

Kematian seluruh anggota keluarganya jelas membuat Hinata terpuruk. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia telah menjadi satu-satunya Hyuuga yang tersisa. Dan yang paling menyedihkan dari semua itu, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah keluarganya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ledakan yang terjadi membuat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu hangus terpanggang dan sulit dikenali. Suaminya yang takut Hinata semakin histeris melarang wanita itu melihat keluarganya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan proses pemakaman dengan segera setelah seluruh anggota keluarga teridentifikasi.

Belum sembuh dukanya karena kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga, Hinata harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya tidak akan pernah sempurna. Dalam usia pernikahan yang keempat, Hinata dihadapkan pada kabar bahwa suaminya mandul. Mengingat ego suaminya yang sangat besar, Hinata tahu keinginannya untuk menimang bayi tidak akan tercapai dalam waktu dekat. Dan ia tidak akan mengusik hal itu.

Sejujurnya Hinata tidak keberatan dengan kemandulan suaminya. Jika ingin, mereka masih bisa mengusahakan mendapat momongan dengan cara mengadopsi anak atau melakukan program bayi tabung atau cara medis lain untuk bisa mendapatkan seorang bayi yang akan meramaikan rumah kecil mereka. Kemandulan suaminya bukanlah masalah besar bagi Hinata, lagipula selama empat tahun hidup satu atap, mereka selalu rukun, jarang bertengkar, dan saling menyayangi. Lagipula Hinata telah memantapkan hati untuk tetap mencintai suaminya meskipun mereka hidup tanpa seorang anak.

Sayangnya, lelaki yang dicintai Hinata tidak berpikir hal yang sama. Ia mungkin seorang lelaki yang kuat, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rasa malu mengetahui dirinya mandul. Terlebih rasa simpati yang diterimanya dari orang-orang terdekat membuat harga diri lelaki itu terluka. Ia menjadi pribadi yang kasar dan mudah marah sejak saat itu.

Dalam sekejap, Hinata telah kehilangan sosok lelaki yang dicintainya.

Tak ada lagi tegur sapa mesra atau percakapan santai menyenangkan atau kencan dengan makan malam romantis di restaurant mahal yang selalu Hinata rasakan dalam kehidupan berumah tangganya. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Hinata yang harus berjuang sendiri menahan air mata ketika suaminya yang depresi mulai minum-minum.

Awalnya hanya dalam jumlah kecil, segelas atau dua gelas wiski setiap malam, sebelum akhirnya bertambah menjadi berbotol-botol. Belum lagi kebiasaan barunya yang mulai senang membawa wanita-wanita asing ke dalam rumah mereka. Melakukan sesuatu entah apa didalam ruang kerjanya.

Dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan berjudinya yang membuat Hinata pusing. Bukan tentang uang taruhannya yang Hinata permasalahkan, tapi APA yang dipertaruhkanlah yang membuat Hinata sakit hati. Mulanya hanyalah sejumlah uang yang tidak perlu diambil pusing karena kekayaan yang dimiliki Hinata dan suaminya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan uang taruhan itu. Sayangnya, dalam waktu singkat uang tidak lagi terlalu menarik dan taruhan yang tidak terlalu berbahaya itupun mulai menjadi mengerikan.

Suaminya mulai dengan gampang mempertaruhkan saham perusahaan, tanah warisan bahkan dirinya dimeja judi. Meskipun belum ada hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya, karena diluar dugaan suaminya jago berjudi, tapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa takut dan was-was yang terus menyerangnya setiap kali lelaki itu membuka taruhan dimeja judi bersama teman-temannya.

Hinata yang selalu dikelilingi kemudahan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghadapi semua itu selain mengajak suaminya bicara. Harapannya tidak muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin pernikahan mereka yang menyenangkan kembali. Ia ingin semuanya kembali.

Jadi berbekal tekad dan harapan, ia memasuki ruang kerja suaminya disuatu siang dan menemukan lelaki itu tengah bergumul dengan seorang wanita yang tidak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Belum sempat Hinata membuka suara, pipinya telah terasa pedih akibat tamparan keras yang diberikan suaminya. Lelaki itu tampak sangat murka saat melihat Hinata masuk dan mengganggu kesenangannya, sementara wanita yang beberapa saat lalu ditindih lelaki itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menangis. Ia menyadari hidupnya yang nyaman telah berubah menjadi neraka. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan kehidupannya selain perpisahan.

Ia masih mencintai suaminya, masih mengharapkan kehadirannya, tapi melihat apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini membuat Hinata menyerah untuk berharap.

Dengan tekad bulat, Hinata memberikan surat gugatan cerai yang didapatnya dari pengadilan dengan susah payah pada pria yang dinikahinya empat tahun lalu. Tapi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Pria itu merenggut kertas yang diangsurkan Hinata dan merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang menyedihkan. Masih dengan tampang sangarnya, lelaki itu kemudian melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah hinata tanpa beban.

Dan tanpa merasa kasihan, ia memukuli Hinata hingga babak belur. Melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada wanita lemah yang bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

Saat itu terjadi Hinata tidak menangis. Ia mungkin meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan tapi tidak menangis. Hinata mungkin bisa pasrah, namun tekadnya untuk menjauh dari lelaki yang dulu dicintainya lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Pemberontakan.

Mungkin pemberontakan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kelakuan Hinata saat ini. Ia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang selalu menuruti perintah orang lain padanya, tapi ia tetap pendiam seperti biasa. Ia juga bukan lagi sosok lemah lembut yang ceria, tapi kelembutan masih terlihat dari perilakunya. Perbedaan paling jelas yang terlihat dari sosok Hinata sekarang adalah sikapnya yang mudah acuh.

Seperti saat ia melewati ruang tamu yang biasa dijadikan suaminya sebagai tempat berjudi. Dulu ia akan bergidik ngeri dan tidak mau turun sampai semua orang itu pergi. Sekarang, ia tidak terlalu peduli tentang mereka meskipun teman-teman suaminya dengan terang-terangan terus menatapnya tajam, seolah mereka ingin melucuti setiap helai kain yang dipakainya. Keinginan berbahaya yang Hinata tahu tidak akan terjadi dua kali, karena suaminya tampak sudah menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah pion emasnya. Lelaki itu tidak akan lagi bertindak ceroboh dengan menjadikan Hinata barang taruhan seperti dulu. Lagipula, teman-teman suaminya merupakan orang-orang besar, mereka dituntut berprilaku berdasarkan norma yang berlaku. Dan dengan dalih itu, mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam dibawah atap rumahnya.

Yah, setidaknya saat ini Hinata aman.

Hinata bahkan merasa harus mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan kehadiran wanita-wanita yang memasuki rumahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berhasil melakukan itu, tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain. Hinata memerlukan kehadiran mereka sebagai pengalih perhatian. Saat suaminya terlalu sibuk mengumbar nafsu dengan para wanita asing itu, Hinata bisa leluasa melakukan kontak dengan teman-temannya.

Mencari pertolongan, itulah yang ia lakukan. Dan untungnya ia berhasil mendapatkannya tanpa terendus suaminya.

Hinata memang masih tetap seorang perempuan canggung yang kikuk, tapi saat ada orang yang menyakitinya, ia tahu cara untuk melawan.

Sayangnya, apa yang ia harapkan tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan, dan semua itu karena pria bernama Uchiha Madara. Salah satu pria dari keluarga Uchiha yang patut diwaspadai. Ia cerdik dan sangat kaya tapi terlalu rakus dan serakah hingga tega memanipulasi suaminya dalam berjudi. Lelaki itu baru berhenti saat korbannya sudah kehilangan segalanya. Dan terlihat sangat senang saat targetnya hancur.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli jika lelaki Uchiha itu menghancurkan suaminya, ia bahkan akan berterimakasih sambil bersujud ASAL pria itu melakukannya disaat yang tepat. Saat Hinata telah resmi menjadi janda dan mengantongi harta gono-gininya dengan aman.

Sungguh, Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi pada suaminya. Jadi kenapa si Uchiha brengsek itu harus merampok suaminya sekarang? Kenapa tidak nanti saja? Hinata membutuhkan uangnya tetap utuh untuk bisa memulai kehidupan barunya dari awal.

Tapi hanya karena seorang Uchiha semua rencana Hinata berantakan.

Proses perceraiannya sangat sulit dijalani hanya karena suaminya bersikeras mempertahankan Hinata. Bukan karena alasan romantis seperti: 'aku menyadari tak bisa hidup tanpamu.' atau 'aku menyesal, mari memulai semua dari awal.' atau hal manis semacam itu. Sama sekali bukan! Suaminya bersikukuh tidak ingin bercerai karena alasan praktis: Hinata masih memiliki warisan yang belum ia gunakan. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal mengingat hidup mereka yang kini berada diujung tanduk.

Rumah yang mereka tinggali selama empat tahun ini disita oleh pihak bank. Yang lebih parah, suaminya sudah tidak bisa lagi bekerja karena seluruh asset serta saham perusahaan telah berpindah tangan dan menjadi milik Uchiha. Kendaraan pribadi dan perhiasan milik Hinata juga tak luput menjadi barang taruhan yang kini aman dalam genggaman pria itu. Yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah uang dalam dompet yang tidak seberapa. Dan dengan uang itu mereka harus bisa bertahan hidup.

Demi apapun didunia!

Hinata seharusnya sudah hidup damai sekarang dengan menyandang status baru sebagai janda. Meskipun ia yakin harta gono-gini yang didapatnya tidak akan terlalu besar, mengingat taruhan-taruhan suaminya dimeja judi, Hinata cukup optimis ia mampu membeli rumah dari uang itu. Tidak perlu rumah besar dan mewah seperti yang biasa ia tinggali, rumah yang kecil namun nyaman sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan melamar menjadi seorang guru, atau kasir di supermarket, atau membuka toko bunga dengan menjual warisannya yang pasti tidak seberapa karena sebagian besar telah dilempar ke meja judi.

Kehidupannya di masa depan jelas berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya dulu, bahkan mungkin akan lebih sulit dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi Hinata akan memastikan ia bahagia.

Dan sekali lagi, semua itu hancur karena satu Uchiha.

.

.

"Hinata, kenalkan ini sepupuku Deidara. Dei, ini Hinata. Dia temanku."

Suara Ino yang tertangkap jelas oleh indra pendengarannya membuat Hinata tersentak seketika. Ya tuhan, bagaimana ia bisa melamun di saat genting seperti ini?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak terbiasa berada ditempat asing dengan orang-orang yang terus mendelik kepadanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sementara Ino, orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya, terus merangsek maju tanpa peduli mereka telah menyenggol orang-orang bertampang brutal itu.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan anda," ucap Hinata sedikit tidak yakin. Orang yang diperkenalkan Ino sebagai sepupunya sangat…tidak jelas. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk bisa menentukan apa jenis kelamin orang itu.

Meskipun sepupu, mereka cukup mirip. Selain mempunyai rambut pirang terang yang dibiarkan panjang, tubuh tinggi dan bola mata biru pudar, tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya saat bersalaman juga terasa halus. tidak kasar atau kapalan khas lelaki. Tapi jemarinya terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Lagipula, bahunya tidak terlalu lebar dan lengannya juga tidak berotot. Selain itu bentuk rahangnya tidak terlalu tegas.

Sederhananya Hinata bingung: yang didepannya cowok cantik atau perempuan tampan?

Barulah saat sepupu Ino itu membuka suara, Hinata bisa memastikan ia laki-laki karena suaranya yang terdengar dalam dan berat. Tidak ada perempuan yang memiliki suara sedalam itu.

"Jadi…ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Deidara sambil mengajak mereka duduk disudut ruangan yang cukup sepi. "Paman bisa membunuhku kalau tahu putri kesayangannya bermain disini."

"Aku sudah cukup umur untuk minum, lagipula aku tidak berniat main saat ini." sahut Ino tak terima. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?"

"Ya. Kau kenal Uchiha Madara?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi, sementara Deidara mengernyit bingung saat mendengar nama itu. Ayolah, tanpa ditanyapun semua orang tahu siapa Madara, dia pemilik tempat ini jadi bagaimana mungkin Deidara tidak kenal. Meskipun secara personal Madara lelaki murah hati yang tidak suka membebankan sewa tinggi padanya, tapi reputasinya sebagai pria bertangan besi cukup meresahkan. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba sepupunya menanyakan pria itu?

"Kau…bukan simpanannya, kan?" tanya Deidara hati-hati dan detik berikutnya sebuah gelas menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku bukan perempuan seperti itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu dengan sewot sambil mengelus benjolan besar dikepalanya. "Asal kau tahu, jarang ada perempuan yang menanyakan tentang Madara jika mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan asmara dengannya."

"Dia laki-laki seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja dia seperti itu, dia normal."

"Itu bagus Hinata," bisik Ino sambil bersorak pelan. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Ino merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang dimaksudkan dan direncanakan temannya itu. Dan Hinata jelas sangat tahu itu rencana bunuh diri terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya. Namun Deidara yang duduk didepan mereka justru mengernyit tak suka melihat sepupunya kegirangan.

"Kalian tidak bermaksud terlibat affair dengan Uchiha itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." balas Ino cepat seakan takut sepupunya akan berpikiran lebih jauh lagi. "Kami merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar affair."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Balas dendam." sahut Ino dengan penuh percaya diri sementara sepupunya tampak terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat hal itu, Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang menendang kaki sepupunya dari bawah meja tapi tetap tidak memberi pengaruh apapun. Lelaki dihadapan mereka masih tetap tertawa. Bahkan nyaris histeris.

"Balas dendam?" Deidara terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya yang hampir meledak lagi. Ia tentu tidak akan segan untuk tertawa sepuasnya jika saja sepupunya tidak memasang wajah marah seperti itu. "Mustahil balas dendam pada orang seperti dia. Sebaiknya kalian pulang, tenangkan pikiran dan jangan kembali kemari."

"Tapi…"

"Kubilang pulang!" perintah Deidara dengan suara tak terbantahkan. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki itu, Ino. Dia bukan lelaki yang bisa kau hadapi. Sekarang pulanglah, akan ku panggilkan taksi."

"A-aku tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi." ucap Hinata menghentikan langkah Deidara yang akan meninggalkan mereka. "Aku tahu siapa dia, aku tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan padaku dan aku menerima semua resikonya. A-aku hanya membutuhkan satu kesempatan untuk membalas semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia menghancurkan hidupku." jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang, matanya yang penuh tekad menantang Deidara yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Cih, hanya itu? Madara sudah biasa menghancurkan orang-orang. Kau saja yang sedang sial."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan bercerai saat Uchiha itu dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam kehidupan kami, membuat suamiku makin suka bertaruh dan menghabiskan seluruh kekayaan kami dimeja judi hingga kami tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Bahkan saat tahu hal itu, dia masih terus mendesak kami membayar bunga hutang yang sangat tinggi." jerit Hinata frustasi. Ia tidak peduli jika kini mereka telah menjadi tontonan public, yang penting sekarang adalah meyakinkan cowok cantik didepannya agar mau membantu rencananya untuk balas dendam.

"Suamiku memaksaku menjual warisanku untuk melunasinya. Awalnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, tanah itu peninggalan orangtuaku, tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, mungkin aku akan menjualnya. Setidaknya kami bisa tenang tanpa ada lagi yang menggedor pintu rumah meminta kami melunasi hutang."

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Harga diriku. Itulah masalahnya. Harga diriku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku dan suamiku sudah tidak memiliki apapun, tapi Uchiha itu dengan bebas berkeliaran dan bersenang-senang dengan tenang. Harga diriku yang mencegahku mengiris pergelangan tanganku. Harga diriku juga yang membawaku sampai kemari. Aku tidak akan meminta banyak Deidara-san, aku hanya ingin kau memberikan pertolongan kecil dan setelah itu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

"Kau tahu Madara pemilik tempat ini, kan?" tanya Deidara yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mau terkena masalah. Dan kuperingatkan, dia akan tahu siapa kau dan akan memburumu."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya." jawab Hinata dengan penuh percaya diri. "Karena aku sudah pergi jauh dari tempat ini sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi."

"ck! Baiklah, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Deidara sambil meraih gelas berisi cairan berwarna keemasan dan menenggaknya dengan kesal.

"Mudah, aku ingin kau membantuku agar bisa tidur dengannya."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah," bujuk Hinata pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Mereka baru saja selesai mengemas semua barang kedalam kardus agar bisa siap saat mobil pengangkut barang datang besok. Hinata sebenarnya cukup lelah setelah beres-beres seharian, tapi malam ini ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ini masih sore." gumam lelaki itu sedikit mengeluh saat tidak menemukan batangan tembakau dalam kotak yang terselip di sakunya. "Dan aku belum mengantuk."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau membutuhkannya. Besok kita sudah harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Hinata kembali memeriksa isi tasnya dengan seksama saat pria itu beranjak bangkit menuju dapur. Mulai mencari-cari ke setiap sudut dari dalam lemari.

"Jangan minum lagi," pinta Hinata yang tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh pria didepannya itu. "Kumohon."

"Aku perlu minum, sialan!" teriaknya dengan marah. Gelas dan piring bekas makan malam mereka yang belum sempat dibereskan Hinata, menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan dari benda pecah belah itu sedikit membuat Hinata tersentak, tapi perempuan itu memilih memakai sepatunya dan bergegas pergi dari suasana mencekam itu.

"Belikan aku minuman saat kau kembali!" perintah lelaki itu yang sepenuhnya diabaikan Hinata. Wanita itu mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan dibanding memusingkan lelaki temperamental yang masih berstatus suaminya.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang telah menunggunya dengan gelisah dipintu belakang bar tempat Deidara bekerja. Ino menggeleng pelan, tapi raut wajahnya yang khawatir tetap tidak berubah.

"Dei sedang memasang handycam-nya sekarang, dan aku akan mendandanimu sebelum Madara datang." kata Ino sembari menarik tangan Hinata untuk bergegas. Mereka sampai disebuah kamar sempit yang penuh dengan pakaian, rambut palsu, macam-macam aksesoris dan ada cermin besar yang dihiasi lampu terang disetiap sudutnya tertempel didinding tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang harus membiasakan diri dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini, Ino justru tampak luwes kesana-kemari, mengambil pakaian yang tergantung di rak, memilah aksesoris dan hal lain yang membuatnya terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Aku sudah memilihkanmu baju, kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan warna hitam dan bisakah kau ganti baju dengan cepat? Kita diburu waktu." perintah Ino dengan panik. Hinata menurut tanpa membantah. Ia berusaha melepas pakaiannya secepat yang ia bisa meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus terburu-buru seperti sekarang. Menurut yang didengarnya dari Deidara, Madara biasanya akan datang sekitar jam Sembilan malam, kadang lebih larut lagi dan sekarang bahkan belum jam delapan.

"Kalau sudah selesai, duduklah. Aku akan mendandanimu." perintah Ino lagi yang langsung dituruti Hinata tanpa membantah."

"Apa kau ingat rencananya?" tanya Ino ditengah kegiatannya mewarnai rambut Hinata menjadi merah gelap. Wajahnya masih terlihat cemas dan baru Hinata sadari tangan Ino dingin dan gemetar.

"Ya, aku ingat. Saat Madara datang, Dei akan memperkenalkanku sebagai orang baru kemudian aku akan tidur dengannya. Setelah selesai, kembali kemari dan berganti pakaian sementara Dei membersihkan kamar sambil mengambil kamera lalu menyerahkan kamera itu padaku besok pagi dan lusa aku akan menyebarkan video asusila kami ke dalam jaringan perusahaannya. Saat ia direpotkan dengan nama baik yang tercemar, aku dan suamiku sudah pergi dari sini dan menikmati kehidupan baru kami. Selesai."

"Benar, memang itu rencananya." gumam Ino sedikit lebih tenang. Ide gila itu datang saat mereka tengah berbincang disebuah kafe, atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang marah-marah karena Hinata membatalkan gugatan perceraian dengan tiba-tiba. Setelah penjelasan yang memakan waktu cukup lama, Ino yang tersentuh dengan cerita Hinata merencanakan aksi balas dendam ini.

Awalnya rencana yang terpikirkan hanyalah rancangan-rancangan bodoh cari mati yang terlalu konyol untuk dilakukan. Saat mereka sudah kehabisan ide, Hinata yang sudah pasrah menyatakan mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh pria itu seujung jaripun. Dan dari perkataan yang diucapkan dengan niat bercanda itulah Ino menyadari satu hal: Madara adalah seorang yang perfeksionis. Dan sebagai seseorang yang terus mengejar kesempurnaan, lelaki itu tidak suka dipermalukan.

Jadi bayangkan betapa malunya Madara saat kegiatan seksnya bersama istri orang tersebar dan dilihat oleh semua orang khususnya pegawai diperusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

Mungkin hal itu tidak akan langsung menghancurkan sang Uchiha, tapi Hinata sudah cukup puas saat membayangkan bisa mempermalukan lelaki itu di depan khalayak ramai dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi apa kau yakin sepupumu tidak akan terlibat masalah?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba cemas dan mulai meragukan rencana gila mereka.

"Ia selalu terlibat masalah, jangan khawatir, ia sudah terbiasa."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat cemas?"

"Kau. Aku mencemaskanmu Hinata." aku Ino pelan. "Anggap saja kita berhasil mempermalukan Madara, tapi bagaimana jika lelaki itu tahu? Dia akan membunuhmu. Apalagi setelah semua yang Dei katakan padaku tentang pria itu. Aku cemas sekali."

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Jangan terlalu khawatir, kita tidak akan ketahuan semudah itu." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Lagipula jika aku ketahuan, hal buruk apa yang bisa ia lakukan?"

"Dia bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Itu lebih baik, karena aku tidak punya semangat lagi untuk hidup." bisik Hinata sambil meremas tangan Ino pelan. "Bagiku lebih baik mati dibandingkan tahu dia bahagia diatas penderitaanku."

"Hinata…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Ino," gumam Hinata lagi. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Kemerlap lampu yang terlalu temaram dalam ruangan gelap yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang menari gila-gilaan membuat kepala Hinata sedikit pusing. Ia tidak pernah suka ruangan gelap, dan lampu-lampu yang terus bergerak-gerak itu membuat semuanya jadi tidak lebih baik. Suara bising lagu yang diputar, sorakan yang terus terdengar dan bau alkohol yang bercampur keringat membuat Hinata mual seketika.

Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Dia akan segera datang, kau siap?" bisik Dei yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. Cocktail yang beberapa saat lalu dipesan untuk sekedar meringankan pikirannya, kini sudah terpuruk diatas meja. Ia tidak sanggup meminum minuman itu lagi, rasanya terlalu keras untuk Hinata yang memiliki toleransi terhadap alkohol sangat rendah, belum apa-apa kepalanya sudah terasa berat.

Dan saat Hinata memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya sebentar, ia melihatnya. Dalam ruangan yang remang-remang dan orang-orang yang saling berdesakan, lelaki itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah santai tanpa terganggu dengan wajah kagum orang-orang yang memberi jalan padanya.

Ia masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Hinata: wajah yang keras tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat berbahaya dengan mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Untuk sesaat, Hinata terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan disaat yang sama, Dei telah menggiringnya kearah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang merupakan mimpi buruknya.

Uchiha Madara.

Dan sesuai rencana, ia akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan pria itu. Hinata hanya tidak menduga hal ini terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan…mudah. Seakan tuhan berada disampingnya dan mempermudah jalannya untuk membalas dendam.

Pemikiran yang langsung dibantah otak kecilnya saat melihat seringaian Madara ketika jemari mereka saling bertautan dalam sebuah salaman yang kaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Uchiha Madara menyeringai padanya, tapi jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik. Hinata tahu itu, ia bisa merasakannya.

Tapi sekencang apapun batinnya berteriak untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat bar-bar ini, Hinata memilih bergeming dan mengikuti permainan yang telah ia rancang.

.

.

"nnggghhhh…"

Hinata mengerang tertahan saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan kasar meremas payudara telanjangnya dengan terlalu kuat.

Saat ini ia berada dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas dan didominasi warna merah gelap. Lampu yang menyala redup dalam ruangan tersebut menimbulkan kesan erotis, terutama saat mengingat tubuh telanjangnya tengah duduk dipangkuan pria yang dibencinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher pria itu erat, menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh meskipun ia meragukan hal itu. Bibir mereka saling beradu dengan cara yang belum pernah ia rasakan, saling melumat dan menghisap ditambah lidah mereka yang saling membelit satu dengan yang lain adalah hal baru baginya.

Hinata tentu sudah sering berciuman, tapi tidak pernah seliar ini. Ciuman yang selalu ia terima dari suaminya selalu lembut, hati-hati dan tidak pernah terburu-buru, membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Sementara dengan lelaki ini, dengan caranya yang menggebu-gebu tanpa ada sedikitpun kelembutan, secara mengejutkan Hinata menemukan dirinya…terangsang.

Tak berapa lama, bibir Madara mulai merayap menelusuri rahang, cuping telinga dan berlama-lama dilehernya sebelum bergerak turun menuju payudaranya. Dan Hinata tidak bisa berhenti mengerang ketika bibir yang panas dan basah itu melahap puting payudaranya yang telah menegang.

"aaaahhhhh…"

Hinata merintih pelan saat dirasakannya tangan kanan Madara membelai kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan sentuhan lelaki itu membuatnya terbuai dan tanpa sadar kedua kaki Hinata melingkari pinggang Madara dengan erat, memberi akses yang lebih lebar untuk disentuh dengan leluasa oleh pria yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu.

"Kau sudah sangat basah." bisik Madara dengan suara serak tepat ditelinganya, dan Hinata kembali menjerit saat dirasakannya telunjuk lelaki itu memasukinya dalam sekali hentak. Sensasi yang dirasakannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang biasa ia rasakan ketika suaminya sendiri menggaulinya. Rasa aman yang biasanya selalu ia rasakan ketika bercinta tidak lagi ada ketika Madara menyentuhnya.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat lelaki itu menambahkan satu jari lagi dan lagi kedalam tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi meremas payudara Hinata kini berpindah meremas bokongnya dengan gemas. Dan Hinata harus menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat keras ketika dirasakannya ketiga jari pria itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan sangat cepat.

Dan ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, lelaki itu kembali mengklaim bibir Hinata dalam ciuman panas yang membuat wanita itu kehabisan napas.

Malam ini baru saja dimulai, Hinata tahu itu, ia hanya tidak yakin apakah masih sanggup bertahan hingga akhir.

"aaaahhhhhh…."

Jeritan Hinata yang terdengar lepas, mengiringi klimaksnya yang terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Madara menyeringai melihat betapa kacaunya perempuan yang berada dalam pelukannya. Wajah gadis yang mengaku bernama Yuna itu terlihat merah dan basah oleh keringat. Tubuhnya lemas tapi lengannya tetap memeluk leher Madara erat. Dan napasnya yang terengah membuat Madara tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia membaringkan tubuh wanita itu di sofa yang mereka duduki. Jemarinya dengan gesit menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah tegak dan menegang sempurna. Ia tahu wanita itu masih kelelahan setelah klimaks pertamanya, tapi Madara tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Digerakannya kejantanannya memasuki lubang yang sudah sangat basah itu dengan perlahan, sedikit sempit tapi dengan sekali hentakan Madara berhasil memasukinya.

"a-ah!….Uchi…anggghhhh!"

Hinata kembali menjerit saat benda asing yang memasukinya kini bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu ia siap atau tidak. Kedua tangannya yang terkulai dikedua sisi tubuhnya terangkat mencengkram lengan Madara yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Hinata sebelum bisa beradaptasi dengan ukuran Madara yang jauh lebih besar dari suaminya ketika lelaki itu bergerak cepat dan lebih dalam didalam rahimnya.

Dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, Madara membalikan tubuh Hinata, memaksa wanita itu bertumpu diantara lututnya dan menyeringai puas saat pantat yang tampak kenyal itu memperlihatkan celah lubang anus berwarna pink yang menggoda. Dengan berani Madara menyentuh lubang anus itu menggunakan telunjuknya sementara penisnya masih terus menghentak didalam lubang Hinata yang terasa panas dan sempit.

"akh! ja-jangan sen…a-aaahhhh."

Hinata tanpa sadar menggeliat menolak sentuhan Madara yang mencoba memasuki lubang anusnya. Tapi pria itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, jari telunjuk Madara mulai memasuki anusnya, mengabaikan penolakan Hinata yang tidak mau dianal. ujung jari pria itu bergerak-gerak didalam tubuhnya, menimbulkan sensasi bergidik yang membuat perut Hinata kembali bergejolak.

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Hinata, tangan kiri Madara merenggangkan kaki perempuan itu dan menahannya dengan kuat, memberi keleluasaan pada kejantanannya saat memasuki Hinata. Tidak seperti permainan awal mereka, kini Madara bergerak lebih brutal dan liar. Memasuki rahim Hinata dalam gerakan yang terlalu dalam dan kasar. Jari telunjuknya yang berada didalam anus perempuan itu juga ikut bergerak sama liarnya dengan kejantanan Madara sebelum pria itu menambahkan jarinya yang lain.

Tanpa ampun Madara terus bergerak, tidak peduli Hinata yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, tubuh Hinata ambruk dengan napas terengah.

Ia sedikit lega saat Madara membebaskan kedua lubangnya dan membiarkannya menarik napas panjang dengan tenang. Tapi kesenangangannya segera berakhir saat benda tumpul besar tiba-tiba menyeruak memasuk lubang anusnya dengan paksa.

"Ti…tidak, ja…akh!"

Rasa sakit terasa jelas saat penis besar Madara berhasil memasuki lubang anusnya. tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua.

Sementara Hinata harus menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Madara mulai bergerak dengan hentakan liar ketika merasa nikmat saat lubang Hinata menjepit penisnya dengan sangat erat.

"ha-aakkhhh…hentikaaannn.."

Gerakan Madara yang sedikit brutal membuat Hinata merintih tak nyaman saat merasakan kejantanan pria itu terus menumbuknya dengan tidak berperasaan. Payudaranya yang menggantung diremas dengan brutal, menimbulkan rasa linu dan geli disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi itu belum seberapa, disamping harus menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Hinata harus rela menahan nyeri dibahunya akibat gigitan Madara yang tidak bisa dikatakan lemah.

Seumur Hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah bercinta dengan cara seperti ini. Ia selalu diperlakukan lembut, dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan penuh perasaan yang membuatnya terbuai. Dan mereka selalu melakukannya dengan gaya vanila yang nyaman. Suaminya akan berusaha membuatnya terangsang dengan sentuhan dan ciuman mesra tapi tidak pernah menganalnya.

Dan mungkin karena tidak terbiasa itulah, Hinata sudah kelelahan saat mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga dan tidak sadarkan diri ketika Madara masih terus menyetubuhinya.

.

.

Hinata terbangun saat mendengar dering ponselnya yang terus meraung disamping telinganya. Dengan mata berat dan nyeri luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, Hinata menggeliat bangun dan merogoh benda mini sialan yang telah mengganggu istirahat indahnya dari dalam tas tangannya.

Ada setidaknya dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal, lima pesan singkat dari suaminya yang menanyakan keberadaan Hinata, satu pesan dari jasa angkut barang yang menyatakan keterlambatan mereka esok hari dan satu panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

Hinata memutuskan tidak akan memusingkan semua itu sekarang saat ia menyadari dimana ia saat ini. Bukannya berada dalam ruangan remang-remang dengan nuansa merah dimana-mana, ia justru berada disebuah kamar feminim yang sangat asing. Nuansa ungu terasa kental menyemarakan kamar yang jelas milik seorang wanita yang menyukai kebebasan. Hal itu terbukti dari susunan barang dan pernak-pernik yang ditata seenaknya namun tetap terkesan rapi.

"Sudah bangun?" sapaan lembut yang terdengar sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup sedikit membuat Hinata terkejut sebelum akhirnya keterkejutan itu digantikan perasaan lega melihat temannya, Ino, memasuki kamar dengan senyuman ceria.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang diterima Hinata dengan senang hati.

"Sedikit pusing, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tiga pagi." jawab Ino riang dan mengambil gelas kosong dari Tangan Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan nonton koleksi drama picisan ibuku."

"Begitu," gumam Hinata sedikit merasa tidak enak hati, entah sudah berapa banyak ia telah merepotkan perempuan berambut pirang ini.

"Aku harus pulang, suamiku menunggu." kata Hinata sambil memeriksa penampilannya. Ia sudah kembali mengenakan blus biru muda yang sama seperti saat meninggalkan rumah, bukan dress mini berwarna hitam yang dipilihkan Ino untuk merayu Madara. Rambutnya juga tidak lagi berwarna merah, meskipun kini rambutnya masih terasa lembab.

"Bajingan itu pasti sudah tidur, lebih baik kau istirahat disini dan baru pulang besok pagi." kata Ino dengan dahi berkerut tak suka saat Hinata melepas softlens yang belum dilepas Ino . Perempuan itu memang tidak terlalu menyukai suami Hinata setelah tahu apa yang telah lelaki itu lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu terus, lagipula kami ada janji dengan perusahaan pengangkat barang pagi-pagi sekali." ucap Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakan menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ino yang kecewa mendengar penolakan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan membiarkan temannya itu pulang dengan menggunakan taksi.

.

.

Dugaan Ino terbukti benar.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum miris. Lelaki yang masih berstatus suaminya kini terbaring dengan mata terpejam dilantai ruang tamu yang kosong. Ponsel yang tergeletak didekat lengannya bersama beberapa kaleng beer kosong membuktikan ia hendak atau telah menghubungi seseorang, dalam hal ini mungkin Hinata, sebelum alkohol mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Dengan perasaan pilu, Hinata mengambil sprei dan selimut dari kamar mereka kemudian menutupi tubuh tinggi yang kedinginan itu dengan kain tebal yang dibawanya.

Andai saja Hinata mempunyai tenaga yang lebih kuat, mungkin ia bisa menyeret lelaki itu ke kamar mereka. Menempatkannya dalam kasur empuk yang pasti tidak akan membuat mereka masuk angin.

Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata.

Tenaganya tak akan kuat untuk menyeret tubuh dengan berat dua kali lipat berat badannya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia membiarkan sang suami tidur dilantai ruang tamu yang dingin dan keras, karena membangunkan pria itu untuk pindah bukanlah pilihan bijak. Hinata pernah mencobanya dulu, dan hasilnya: mata kiri Hinata lebam akibat hantaman dari kepalan tangan suaminya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata makin kesal. Semua yang dilakukannya saat ini terasa serba salah, meskipun harus ia akui tidur dengan orang yang telah menjerumuskan suaminya memang bukan ide jenius, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. Ia seakan-akan dituntut melakukan sesuatu tanpa diberi pilihan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ia merasa…sendiri.

Tidak ada lagi ayah yang akan menghajar orang-orang yang berani mengganggu Hinata. Tidak ada lagi ibu yang menjadi tempatnya membagi beban, tidak ada sepupu yang menjaganya 24 jam, tidak ada suami yang mengemban bebannya. Tidak ada siapapun.

Menepis pikiran buruk yang terus melintas dibenaknya, Hinata mulai mengamati wajah suaminya dengan seksama. Dan kembali menghela napas saat melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis pada wajah lelaki itu. Dulu, suaminya merupakan pesolek sejati. Ia selalu rajin bercukur, selalu memangkas rambutnya sebulan sekali dan tidak pernah suka memakai pakaian kusut meskipun itu hanya garis-garis yang timbul dari pakaian yang terlipat.

Ia juga suka tersenyum dan sangat ramah. Hinata ingat dulu ia pernah cemburu pada seorang perempuan tua yang terpesona pada keramahan suaminya itu. Meskipun ia tahu bersikap ramah sangat dianjurkan saat pertemuan social, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terima suaminya dirayu dengan dalih sopan santun. Hasilnya, mereka bertengkar hebat yang berujung pada Hinata yang ngambek sampai berhari-hari dan memaksa suaminya berjanji untuk hanya bersikap ramah pada Hinata seorang. Sekarang ia berpikir betapa konyolnya tingkah kekanakannya saat itu.

Sambil menghela napas lelah, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya disamping suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap. Merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer bercampur udara malam yang menggigit kulitnya. Mungkin besok ia akan masuk angin, pikir Hinata geli, tapi siapa peduli? Hidup masih terus berlanjut meski Hinata mati sekalipun.

.

.

Rasanya ada yang salah.

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa nyaman saat merasakan hangat sinar mentari yang mengenai wajahnya. Rasanya terlalu damai bahkan terlalu sepi jika mengingat bagaimana pagi Hinata yang selalu dimulai dengan keributan. Dengan sedikit usaha keras, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang berat dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Meskipun ia tidak rela meninggalkan kenyamanan dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini, tapi ia harus menemui orang-orang pengangkut barang yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

Ia juga harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan sebelum kemudian menelpon Deidara. Setidaknya ia harus tahu kapan lelaki itu akan memberian kamera berisi 'dosa Hinata' agar jangan sampai ketahuan suaminya.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang, perasaan Hinata jadi tidak enak saat ia menyadari tempatnya tidur saat ini bukanlah tempat terakhir yang ia ingat. Hinata sangat yakin ia tidur diatas lantai ruang tamu bersama suaminya dan bukannya tidur diatas tempat tidur dalam kamar asing yang tidak ia kenal. Yang jelas kamar ini bukan salah satu dari kamar yang berada dirumahnya. Interiornya terlalu asing untuk Hinata.

Dan dimana tas tangannya, mantelnya yang berwarna coklat tua, sepatunya, dan yang terpenting dimana suaminya?

Saat ia mulai panik dengan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk, pintu kamar didepan Hinata terbuka, menimbulkan suara deritan pelan.

Terbangun ditempat asing memang sedikit menakutkan tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terguncang, melainkan saat ia mengenali sosok yang memasuki tempatnya berbaring beberapa saat lalu.

Hinata mengenalnya, bukan sebagai teman yang harus disapa melainkan sebagai orang yang dihindari dan wajib dibunuh kalau bisa.

Sosok itu…Uchiha madara.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menciptakan jarak aman yang sejauh mungkin dengan pria itu. Dan meskipun ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berlindung dibalik selimut, tapi toh tidak ada salahnya dicoba. lagipula kamar ini hanya berisi lemari dan tempat tidur, dan ia tidak punya waktu memeriksa isi lemari yang terletak di dekat pria itu kini berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, hime. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa pria itu dengan senyum menyebalkan yang membuat Hinata muak. Baiklah, Hinata mengakui pria ini tampan, dan meskipun selama ini ia tidak pernah berlaku kurang seperti teman-teman suaminya yang lain, tapi mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan membuat semua kelebihan itu pudar di mata Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata mengabaikan sapaan ramah lelaki itu beberapa saat lalu. kaki mungilnya yang tidak terbalut apapun perlahan menuruni ranjang, menciptakan jarak teraman yang ia bisa. Dugaan-dugaan tentang apa dan bagaimana Madara bisa berada disini mau tidak mau meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Walaupun sampai detik ini pria itu belum melakukan apapun dan hanya berdiri diam sambil menatapnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya pria itu pelan, menikmati raut ketakutan dari wajah wanita yang berdiri dengan selimut menggulung tubuhnya. Dan Hinata sedikit berjengit mendengar nada parau dalam suara lelaki itu. suara yang mengingatkannya pada apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata lagi, mengulang pertanyaan yang diabaikan Madara dengan sengaja. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu mendengus pelan sembari merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda kecil yang terlihat tidak asing bagi Hinata.

"Dei menitipkannya padaku." ucap pria itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menghampiri Hinata yang mulai gemetar ketakutan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berkelebat didalam kepalanya. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan bagaimana benda itu bisa ada ditangan Madara: mereka sudah ketahuan. dan Hinata tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada cowok cantik yang sudah membantunya.

"Ide yang sangat bagus untuk merekam kegiatanku diranjang dan membeberkannya pada orang banyak. Aku tahu gagasan itu tidak akan pernah bisa kau tolak."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata mulai merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyuman pria yang makin mendekat kearahnya.

"Yamanaka Ino, apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Madara masih dengan nada puas yang mulai membuat Hinata kesal. Lagipula apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? Tentu saja Hinata tahu dengan pasti siapa Ino. Ia seorang pemilik toko bunga yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Mereka bertemu dan berkenalan saat Hinata mencari bunga apa yang cocok saat menghiasi pesta pernikahannya nanti. Awalnya Hinata pikir pertemuan itu hanya sampai disana tapi ternyata, tidak sesuai dugaan Hinata, mereka justru makin sering bertemu berlanjut karena suaminya yang romantis tahu bahwa istrinya sangat menyukai bunga dan satu-satunya orang yang ia tahu bisa membantu hanya Ino. Dan Ino dengan baik hati mau mengirimkannya langsung pada Hinata. Biasanya saat itulah Hinata mengundang perempuan itu masuk untuk minum teh atau hanya ngobrol santai dan dari sanalah pertemanan mereka terjalin.

Melihat wajah bingung Hinata malah makin membuatnya terhibur.

"Dia salah satu bawahanku, Hinata. Orang yang bekerja atas perintahku." ucap Madara dengan nada puas saat melihat wajah tak percaya milik perempuan dihadapannya. kedua tangannya terulur memenjarakan tubuh Hinata yang masih tak bergeming dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya rapat. "Dia bukan pemilik toko bunga seperti kepercayaanmu selama ini, dia asisten pribadiku. Aku yang memerintahkannya mendekatimu, berteman denganmu. Dan aku juga yang menggagaskan rencana di bar itu padanya. Aku yang merencanakan semuanya."

"A-apa?"

"Kau benar-benar naïf, Hinata. Dan aku menyukainya." bisik pria itu pelan. Dan sebelum Hinata bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi, bibirnya telah berpagutan dengan bibir lelaki itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba melepas ciuman yang membuat napasnya sesak. Tapi tangan pria itu sudah lebih dulu mencengkram rahangnya. Selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya terlepas saat Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Madara menjauh. Dan saat bibir mereka terpisah, senyum Madara justru makin lebar dan memuakkan bagi Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menolakku semalam, jadi apa yang berbeda sekarang?"

"Le-lepas!" jerit Hinata saat lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "A-aku tidak menginginkan ini."

"Kau akan menyukainya seperti semalam."

"Tidak! A-aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku ingin kembali pada suamiku." ucap Hinata dengan yakin. Benar, ia sudah bertekad akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Mereka akan kembali hidup bersama meskipun dalam kekurangan disuatu tempat yang belum terpikirkan oleh Hinata. Tapi rasa sakit yang timbul dari cengkraman lelaki ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

Napasnya makin tercekik saat Madara melumat bibir Hinata dengan rakus danpukulan-pukulan yang tercipta dari tangan mungil Hinata tidak sanggup melawan pria itu. Kepalanya terasa mulai pening saat Madara akhirnya melepas ciumannya, tapi disaat bersamaan, tubuh Hinata tersungkur pada tempat tidur disamping mereka.

"Jangan memikirkan laki-laki lain saat kau bersamaku." perintah Madara mutlak ketika pria itu menindih tubuh tak berdaya Hinata dibawahnya. Memojokkan tubuh mungil itu dalam kekangan tubuh besarnya. "Lagipula apa untungnya memikirkan lelaki yang sudah mati?"

"Ka-kau membunuhnya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, dan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah Madara membuatnya makin ngeri.

Tuhan, ia memang tidak peduli jika suaminya hancur atau apapun yang membuat lelaki itu tidak bahagia. Tapi dibunuh jelas bukan hal yang diinginkan oleh Hinata. Ia bersumpah tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"I-iblis!" maki Hinata sambil berusaha mencakar wajah lelaki brengsek yang kini justru tertawa terbahak-bahak diatasnya. Hinata makin kalap saat pria itu berhasil menangkap kedua tangannya dengan mudah dan mengangkatnya keatas kepala Hinata yang mulai menangis dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Benar, aku iblis. Dan mulai detik ini kau akan melayaniku."

"Tidak…"

"Ya! Dan kau tahu apa bagian terbaiknya Hinata?" tanya pria itu lagi, bibirnya yang lembut dan hangat mengecup tetesan air mata yang mengalir menghiasi pipi pucat perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

to be continue

.

terimakasih sudah membaca ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2. Awal Mula**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak ada ketakutan yang perlu ditakuti selain ketakutan itu sendiri._

**.**

Tanpa bisa melawan, ia meringkuk diatas kasur sambil mencengkram selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dengan kuat. Mekipun telah berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas panjang, tapi tubuhnya tetap terasa sedikit menggigil dan gemetar seiring dengan langkah lelaki itu yang mendekatinya. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

Belaian halus yang tercipta dari jemari kasar di pipinya makin membuat napasnya tercekat. Ia sudah sering mengalami ketakutan ini, tapi bukannya terbiasa, rasa takut yang dirasakannya justru semakin besar. Dan ia tahu, lelaki ini juga menyadarinya.

"Gadis kecilku yang malang," bisik lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi Hinata lebih tahu, tak ada kepedulian dalam diri lelaki ini. Uchiha tidak terkenal dengan kebaikannya. Mereka dikenal sebagai pebisnis bertangan besi yang sanggup melakukan tindakan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Apapun.

Tak peduli cara yang mereka lakukan adalah cara kotor dan kejam, asal tujuan mereka tercapai, mereka tak akan segan melakukannya. Semua orang tahu tentang hal itu. Atau mungkin, para anggota keluarga Uchiha memang memastikan hal itu menjadi rahasia umum yang harus diketahui semua orang. Dan karena itu pulalah mereka dihormati sekaligus disegani dengan penuh rasa takut, bukan dengan kekaguman.

Jemari yang beberapa saat lalu menyentuh pipi Hinata kini digantikan dengan bibir tipis yang terasa hangat saat menelusuri setiap inci wajah pucat Hinata dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Aku kasihan padamu."

Kecupan lembut itu terhenti saat lelaki dihadapannya memutuskan menjauhkan diri, sedikit memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka yang terlalu dekat. Dalam keremangan, Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki itu melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan puas yang memuakan.

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan," ucap lelaki itu setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Suaranya yang terdengar senang di telinga Hinata, seketika membuat gadis itu waspada.

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya, kesepakatan yang sangat mudah dan menguntungkan." Lelaki itu kembali terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan dengan lebih santai, "Untukmu."

"Menguntungkan… untukku?" tanya Hinata sedikit sangsi. Ia sangat mengenal seperti apa lelaki yang saat ini berada di depannya, dan kata baik tidak pernah bersanding dengan diri lelaki ini. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya menyingkirkan perasaan yang tidak enak itu dan kembali menantang tatapan sang Uchiha dengan berani. "Apa itu?"

"Mudah, kau hanya perlu membuatku puas. Dan saat kau berhasil melakukannya, kau bebas."

"Bebas?"

"Benar, bebas. Hidup sesukamu tanpa gangguan dariku. Kau suka itu?"

Suka?

Tentu saja ia suka jika dirinya terbebas dari lelaki ini. Lelaki yang terus menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsu bejatnya setiap malam. Bedebah tak tahu malu yang masih berani menyentuhnya setelah ia menghabisi nyawa suami Hinata.

Tapi Hinata perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan lelaki itu barusan. Ia harus memastikan segala sesuatunya sebelum menyetujui apapun yang ditawarkan lelaki itu. Betapapun menggiurkannya kesepakatan itu, ia tidak ingin kembali terjebak dan terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi…apa ini memang jebakan lain yang dirancang lelaki itu? Atau hanya ekspresi kebosanan sang Uchiha yang nyeleneh? Atau hanya sebuah tipuan kotor untuk mempermainkannya?

Dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu membuatnya makin tertekan.

Hinata sangat ingin pergi dari sini, ia ingin bebas, jauh dari jangkauan Madara Uchiha yang telah mengurungnya selama hampir tiga minggu. Dan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa mewujudkannya. Ia bahkan rela memberikan semua yang ia punya agar bisa kembali hidup normal seperti orang kebanyakan meski dalam kondisi kekurangan.

Ia hanya ingin hidup bebas.

Dan meskipun Hinata lebih suka mengiris nadinya, ia menyadari apa yang saat ini ditawarkan lelaki itu padanya merupakan satu satunya jalan agar ia bisa kembali meraih kehidupannya lagi.

"Jadi kita sepakat?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentakan Hinata dari pikirannya yang mulai melantur. Dan saat tangan lelaki itu terulur didepannya, Hinata tahu ia tidak punya lagi hal lain untuk dipikirkan selain mengatakan 'ya'.

Saat tangan mereka saling berjabatan, Hinata tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Ia hanya bisa berharap dirinya tidak kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: MADAHINA**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR**

.

.

"Pastikan kau melakukannya dengan benar. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ada kesalahan."

Perintah itu berasal dari seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Menikmati suasana menentramkan dari indahnya pemandangan saat cakrawala mulai berhiaskan warna jingga, sebelum akhirnya warna terang itu meredup dan digantikan gelapnya langit malam.

Sang pria tua menarik napasnya perlahan dengan susah payah.

Pemandangan menenangkan diluar sana, yang biasanya selalu bisa membuat dirinya nyaman, kali ini gagal mengusir rasa penatnya. Dalam ruangan luas yang didominasi warna putih miliknya, ia merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Ia yakin telah melupakan sesuatu, tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha menggali ingatannya, ia tak pernah berhasil mengetahui apa itu.

Orang kebanyakan mungkin akan berpikir hal penting yang terlupakan itu akan teringat kembali seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi Uchiha bukanlah orang kebanyakan. Mereka terencana, tanpa cela. Dan mereka tahu, hal kecilpun bisa menjadi besar jika dibiarkan.

Dalam kamus mereka, tidak pernah ada masalah kecil. Yang ada hanyalah orang-orang yang mengecilkan masalah. Dan biasanya orang seperti inilah yang mereka hancurkan pertama kali.

Sederhananya: kebodohan bukanlah hal yang bisa mereka toleransi.

Sang pria tua yang kini memasuki usia pertengahan enampuluhan memutar kursi tempatnya duduk, menghadap pada pria muda yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

Pria muda yang merupakan kaki tangannya, orang yang paling ia percaya, sekaligus merupakan cucu kebanggaannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya pria yang lebih tua saat melihat pemuda itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya padahal perintah telah ia berikan.

Di hari biasa, hal ini jelas merupakan tindakan kurang ajar dan patut mendapat hukuman. Ketidakpatuhan tidak pernah sesuai dengan kedislipinan yang senantiasa ia terapkan.

Tapi Madara bukanlah seorang pembangkang. Ia tidak pernah menolak sebuah perintah sebelumnya. Tugas yang diberikan selalu dikerjakan tanpa banyak bertanya. Hasil kerjanya selalu bersih dan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Dan meskipun kewarasannya selalu dipertanyakan, mengingat cara berpikirnya yang membingungkan, tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani meragukan kemampuannya.

Jadi jika ini bukan sebuah pembangkangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang menggangu pemuda itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat penasaran pada penyebab tingkah tak biasa cucunya.

Sementara pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian sang kakek hanya mendengus tak suka menyadari ketertarikan terselubung sang pria tua.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," sahut Madara akhirnya, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menatap sang kakek dengan santai. "Kapan saat yang tepat untuk menghabisimu."

Kalimat itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Saat ini Madara tidak sedang main-main dan sang pria tua tahu betul hal itu.

"Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat."

"Lancang!" teriak sang pria tua dengan geram, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah. "Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang baru ku ucapkan, aku hanya perlu mengerti." Jawaban kurang ajar itu makin membuat si kakek murka, dan Madara menikmati saat-saat dimana wajah yang biasanya putih pucat itu kini berubah warna menjadi merah gelap menjijikan. "Kita semua tahu kau sudah terlalu lama memimpin. Kini saatnya kau mengambil masa pensiunmu, kakek."

Dan dalam gerak cepat, Madara meraih senjata api yang selalu terselip dipinggangnya dan langsung mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung si pria tua.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh renta itu ambruk menghantam lantai keras dibawahnya. Matanya yang terbelalak terus melihat kearah pria muda yang selama ini ia banggakan kini berjalan dengan santai meninggalkannya sendiri. Seakan ia memang tak punya beban. Tidak peduli lelaki tua yang merupakan kakeknya itu kini tengah meregang nyawa diatas lantai marmer yang dingin.

Saat sang pria tua menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, saat itu pulalah dinasti Madara terbentuk dan berdiri dengan kokoh. Mengancam semua yang berada didekatnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, putaran takdir memiliki sebuah rencana tersendiri untuk mengacaukan seorang Uchiha Madara dalam permainan rumit tanpa akhir.

.

.

Di lobi sebuah hotel, seorang gadis memacu langkahnya dengan tergesa dalam hentakan kesal penuh amarah menuju lift yang berada tak jauh dari meja resepsionis di depan mereka. Wajahnya makin terlihat kesal saat seorang pria muda menyusul kemudian berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Hentikan Hinata, tingkahmu ini hanya akan mempermalukan kita." tegur pemuda itu, sekaligus berusaha menenangkan si gadis yang kini menghantamkan jari mungilnya kearah tombol lift, namun lift yang ditunggu tidak juga terbuka.

"Aku? Kau yang yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan siapa yang menilai perbuatan kita memalukan atau tidak, selain diri kita sendiri. Jadi berhentilah mengaturku!" jerit gadis itu. Jarinya dengan tak sabar memukul tombol lift keras-keras, berharap pintu sialan itu segera terbuka.

"Kubilang hentikan, Hinata. Sikapmu ini sama sekali tidak membantu, orang-orang mulai melihat kearah kita." tegur pemuda itu lagi. Hinata yang menyadari kebenaran perkataan pemuda itu kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah ia sedikit merasa lebih tenang, ia kembali menghadap pemuda yang tak lain adalah calon tunangannya dengan sikap yang lebih terkendali.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah? Itu hanya sepotong roti. Kenapa harus mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu?" gerutunya pada lelaki muda yang berdiri disampingnya. Wajah mereka berdua menyiratkan kekesalan pada satu sama lain, namun keduanya masih memiliki rasa malu yang cukup besar hingga tidak ingin meluapkan emosinya didepan umum. Setidaknya, mereka hanya harus bertahan beberapa menit lagi sampai keduanya telah berada di dalam kamar yang memiliki privasi dan tertutup dari kuping-kuping para penggosip.

"Bukan rotinya yang kupermasalahkan Hinata, tapi bagaimana kau memberikannya. Demi tuhan, kita sedang bersama rekan bisnisku. Bisakah kau sedikit bertingkah anggun saat kita tengah berada dalam pertemuan bisnis?" tanya pemuda itu, tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan cukup membuat Hinata merasa terluka. "Aku tidak meminta lebih padamu, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin kau duduk manis disana, menikmati makan malammu dengan tenang, seperti gadis terhormat lain yang kita kenal. Bukannya keluyuran sambil menenteng makan malammu dan membawanya keluar lalu menyerahkannya pada gelandangan tua yang kebetulan lewat. Itu berlebihan."

"Persetan dengan anggun dan rekan bisnismu. Wanita itu kelaparan dan aku punya roti. Kenapa aku harus…" Ia segera menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat pintu lift terbuka dan menemukan sosok tinggi melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin segera masuk dan melanjutkan perdebatan mereka yang belum selesai, namun sepertinya ia harus kembali menahan diri saat calon suaminya malah menegur pria yang baru keluar dari lift tadi dengan penuh sopan santun.

Hinata yang memang tidak begitu kenal dengan pria itu, hanya menyapa sekadarnya. Ia masih sangat kesal, tapi kesopanan yang diajarkan keluarganya sejak kecil menuntutnya untuk tetap bersikap ramah.

Hanya saja hal itu lebih sulit dilakukan saat kau menyadari dirimu tengah diremehkan.

Hinata mengakui pria yang baru keluar dari lift itu sangat menarik. Dengan postur tinggi dan wajah rupawan, ia yakin tak sulit membuat wanita manapun tergila-gila pada wajah seperti itu. Dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki ini kaya raya, mengingat bagaimana tunangannya begitu menaruh hormat, menjadi poin tambahan yang sangat menggiurkan. Tapi tatapannya yang terkesan merendahkan selama perbincangan kecil mereka, membuat amarahnya kembali naik. Dan itu menghancurkan semua kelebihan yang tadi ia sebutkan.

Hinata putuskan ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pria ini.

Untungnya acara saling menyapa itu hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit, sepertinya pria itu termasuk orang yang tidak suka diajak basa-basi, sehingga Hinata tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk menahan amarahnya dan memilih kembali melanjutkan perdebatan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membahas masalah ini? Aku ingin istirahat." ujar lelaki itu dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat diatas ranjang hotel yang emput sesaat setelah mereka sampai kekamarnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, nafas tenang yang teratur mulai terdengar dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat semua itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Selalu seperti ini.

Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, lelaki itu akan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka secara sepihak lalu bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apapun. Tak peduli Hinata suka atau tidak. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dengan seluruh keputusan yang seenaknya itu, Hinata merasa ia tidak punya hak untuk mengeluh. Mungkin jika usianya sudah beberapa tahun lebih tua, ia bisa berbuat sesuatu entah apa yang membuat segalanya lebih baik. Tapi saat ini, dengan dirinya yang tidak memahami apapun, ditambah usianya yang masih sangat muda, Hinata hanya bisa menuruti arus. Berharap dengan sikapnya yang penurut, keadaan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Melelahkan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Masa depannya tengah dipertaruhkan, dan ia terlalu mencintai lelaki yang kini menjadi calon suaminya.

Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

.

.

.

Tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Matanya terasa berat, tapi tak satu detikpun kelopak matanya mau dipejamkan. Ia mencoba mengubah posisi tidurnya agar bisa sedikit lebih nyaman, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Dengan sedikit putus asa, ia mencoba metode kuno yang diajarkan turun temurun pada setiap generasi: menghitung domba.

Dan ia menyerah dihitungan kedua ratus limapuluh empat.

Akhirnya setelah melakukan berbagai cara yang ia tahu untuk bisa tidur namun tidak membuahkan hasil, Madara memutuskan untuk menikmati udara malam di balkon kamar tempatnya menginap. Udara malam ini memang cukup dingin, tapi langit cerah dengan bulan yang bersinar terang cukup memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri sehingga ia tidak keberatan berdiri ditengah dinginnya malam.

Dan bicara tentang bulan, ia jadi mengingat kejadian saat dirinya bertemu dengan gadis manis yang memiliki bola mata berwarna terang. Terlalu terang dan terlalu jernih. Seakan kau langsung terpikat pada pesona matanya tanpa perlawanan hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Rasa terpesona dan ketidakberdayaan ini sama sekali tidak disukainya, seakan-akan ia baru saja ditelanjangi dengan hanya merasakan kedua perasaan itu.

Suara tawa gadis itu yang terdengar menyenangkan, tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Tidak seperti perempuan lain yang biasa ia temui, yang selalu bersikeras bersikap sopan dengan keangkuhan khas kalangan atas, gadis itu memilih untuk bersikap…lepas.

Ia mengabaikan semua peraturan dan pandangan orang-orang dengan memunculkan sikap anggun versi dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan kesal saat seseorang mengkritik pola pikirnya dan membalas dengan kritikan yang lebih pedas pada lawan bicaranya. Hal itu jelas merupakan tingkah tak sopan dan pasti mengundang hujatan dari orang-orang sekitar. Tapi gadis itu terlihat tidak gentar dan menolak untuk disudutkan.

Saat perempuan lain mencari pria berpotensial untuk dirayu, gadis itu akan mundur dan memilih bergabung dengan para lansia.

Dalam memilih busana, gadis itu sepertinya tidak bisa diharapkan. Ia memilih gaun berpotongan panjang yang terkesan menutupi hampir semua bagian tubuhnya, disaat perempuan seusianya memilih tampil modis dengan gaun kekurangan bahan. Tapi justru hal itulah yang membuatnya makin menarik. Ia seperti barang mahal yang harus dilindungi dengan berlapis-lapis pelindung agar tetap terjaga. Dan seperti barang mahal lain, Ia tidak suka dipamerkan.

Dan sepertinya sangat mudah membuat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia.

Dalam 20 menit, Madara menemukan dirinya sedikit terkejut saat ia tahu hal-hal sepele yang tidak penting mampu membuat gadis itu tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Biasanya Madara harus membeli sebuket bunga disertai sekotak perhiasan mahal dan makan malam mewah agar bisa melihat ekspresi itu dari teman kencannya. Tapi dengan gadis itu, ia tak yakin cara yang sama akan berhasil.

Rasanya begitu mudah membuat gadis kecil itu bahagia. Ia akan tersenyum senang saat seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya, atau saat seorang pria tua menceritakan sebuah lelucon, atau saat tunangannya mengajaknya berdansa.

Padahal selama ini Madara selalu berpikir perempuan itu sama. Lebih mudah menganalogikan mereka dengan seekor lintah. Lintah yang akan terus menghisap darah inangnya sedikit demi sedikit dan baru berhenti saat mereka sudah terlalu kenyang.

Dan penampilan merekapun sama.

Dibalik semua kecantikan dan keanggunan yang menjadi topeng mereka, tersembunyi sosok perempuan binal yang mengerikan. Mereka tidak malu bertingkah liar saat diranjang, meminta untuk dipuaskan. Tapi saat kedoknya terbongkar, mereka akan kembali bertingkah layaknya gadis kecil yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

Tapi gadis itu berbeda.

Ia tidak pernah terlihat merayu lelaki manapun sepanjang pesta berlangsung, bahkan tunangannya sendiri. Ia juga dengan tegas menampik ajakan para pria muda yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, meskipun tahu gadis itu sudah bertunangan.

Dan untuk sesaat, Madara mempunyai keinginan aneh untuk membawa gadis itu ke ranjangnya dan melihat apakah gadis itu sama binalnya seperti perempuan yang biasa ia temui.

Ia benar-benar sudah gila.

Kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan dalam waktu dekat tidak menghalangi Madara untuk merasa tertarik pada gadis itu.

'memikirkan perempuan milik lelaki lain,' keluhnya dalam hati, sedikit merasa tidak percaya kenyataan itu cukup mengganggunya. Ia perlu mengecek tingkat kewarasannya lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada seorang perempuan, Madara merasa bisa mentolerir ketidakwarasannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kecewa pada barisan bunga potong dihadapannya.

Semua bunga ini indah, tapi tidak ada yang ia inginkan untuk dipajang di pesta pernikahannya nanti.

Lili putih sangat cantik dan pasti akan cocok dengan gaunnya nanti. Bayangkan, resepsi pernikahannya yang khidmat, akan makin indah dengan rangkaian bunga lili disetiap sudut. Tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ayahnya tidak terlalu menyukai lili. Hinata tidak tahu kronologi lengkapnya, tapi yang ia tahu, lili adalah bunga terakhir yang diberikan sang ayah pada ibunya sebelum wanita itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Hinata tidak terlalu mengenal sosok neneknya itu, tapi membuat sang ayah sedih adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Hinata.

Ada bunga lain yang sama cantiknya, seperti: anyelir, mawar, tulip, anggrek, bakung... Tapi sepertinya semua itu bukan sesuatu yang Hinata cari. Ia menginginkan bunga istimewa yang tak hanya cantik dan sesuai dengan gaun yang akan ia pakai, tapi bunga itu juga harus memiliki kesan kuat yang akan diingat para tamunya tentang pernikahan Hinata.

Hanya saja mencari bunga yang tepat, saat kau sendiri tidak tahu bunga apa yang kau inginkan, ternyata benar-benar sulit. Dan sangat melelahkan. Ini sudah toko ketiga yang ia datangi tapi ia belum bisa memutuskan bunga apa yang ingin ia pilih.

Dan sebenarnya hal itu tidak akan sesulit ini jika wedding organizer yang disewa calon suaminya tidak sangat menyebalkan. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Hinata kesal.

Mereka cerewet, tukang ngatur dan alasan utama mengapa Hinata tidak suka adalah kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu dengan terang-terangan mencoba mendekati calon suaminya.

Dimana sikap profesionalisme mereka?

Dan fakta bahwa mereka akan berada dalam satu 'atap' untuk beberapa hari ke depan membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bekerjasama dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas ingin merayu calon pengantin pria dan mengabaikan sang pengantin wanita. Hal itu terbukti dengan banyaknya hal sepele yang mereka ributkan tanpa menghasilkan solusi apapun.

Oh, sebenarnya ada satu solusi yang ia ajukan: pecat wedding organizer itu dan ganti dengan yang baru!

Tapi dengan sisa waktu yang tersisa, jelas solusi itu terabaikan begitu saja. Sebagai ganti keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi, Hinata diberi kuasa penuh untuk menentukan bunga apa yang ia inginkan untuk resepsi.

Dan sekarang Hinata hanya bisa menyesal sambil memijat kakinya yang pegal. Ia tidak akan setuju jadi pemilih bunga, seandainya ia tahu memilih bunga bisa sesulit ini. Jika begini terus, Hinata ragu apa ia sanggup melangsungkan pernikahan idamannya dengan selamat.

Mungkin seharusnya ia menyetujui ide sepupunya yang memilih menikah dicatatan sipil. Kedengarannya sangat mudah dan praktis, tanpa harus mengalami penderitaan dulu seperti dirinya.

"Selamat datang."

Suara sapaan ramah itu terdengar ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko keempat. Hinata harus memandang berkeliling sebelum akhirnya melihat seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang panjang muncul dari balik pintu kaca. Senyum hangat dan tatapan bersahabat yang menghiasi wajah perempuan itu membuat Hinata tahu, ia kembali memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

"Aku mencari bunga untuk resepsi pernikahanku, boleh aku melihat-lihat?" tanyanya seramah mungkin. Dengan menahan sakit yang disebabkan lecet dikakinya, Hinata mulai mengamati setiap bunga yang dipajang. Berharap kali ini ia akan menemukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar manis," komentar perempuan itu sembari meletakan tumpukan berkas yang dibawanya beberapa saat lalu. Ia kembali melanjutkan komentarnya saat tak ada tanggapan dari pria yang masih terlihat sibuk memeriksa kertas-kertas yangmenumpuk dimejanya. "Dia juga terlalu baik untuk disukai pria sepertimu."

Kali ini seringaian mengerikan terukir diwajah angkuh Uchiha Madara saat mendengar komentar kurang ajar dari asisten pribadinya.

"Dan maksudmu 'pria sepertiku'?" tanya Madara dengan raut wajah terhibur. Dilihatnya perempuan dari keluarga Yamanaka itu hanya mengedikan bahu, menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Sepertinya perempuan itu cukup pintar untuk tidak memancing emosi lelaki yang memberinya penghasilan.

"Pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan 2 minggu lagi, kau ingin aku mengawasinya?" tanyanya sembari mengambil kembali berkas yang telah selesai ditandatangani oleh sang atasan. Dan pengalihan pembicaraan itu cukup berhasil, lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai dan menatap perempuan didepannya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Aku merasa gemuk," keluh Hinata sambil menatap bayangan tubuhnya dicermin. Pipinya terlihat lebih chubby dan perutnya sedikit buncit dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Apa ia makan terlalu banyak? Mungkin seharusnya ia mulai berdiet seperti teman-temannya yang terkadang datang menemuinya untuk sekedar bertukar kabar. Dan mereka selalu terlihat kurus. Mungkin diet memang ide bagus, tapi dengan waktu sesempit ini, apa bisa berhasil? "Bagaimana jika gaunnya jadi tidak muat lagi?"

"Kau tidak gemuk. Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Hinata."

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, perutku buncit," Keluh Hinata lagi dengan bibir cemberut. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada kakak sepupunya yang masih sibuk dengan Koran sorenya, merasa dukungan yang ia inginkan tidak didapatkan, akhirnya Hinata memilih pergi dari ruang baca itu dan mencari ibunya. Wanita itu selalu punya solusi untuk semua masalahnya.

Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sang bunda tengah berada diteras depan, sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang tentang sesuatu yang sepertinya seru. Dengan langkah kecil ia menghampiri ibunya dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Yamanaka Ino, pemilik toko bunga yang berbaik hati menolongnya memilih bunga untuk resepsi, tengah duduk disamping ibunya.

Melihat kedatangannya, perempuan berambut pirang itu berdiri dan menyapa Hinata yang masih terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung sampai akhirnya berubah ramai ketika topik pembicaraan beralih pada pernikahan.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi temannya, buat dia percaya padamu. Dan setelah itu, biar aku yang ambil alih."

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat melihat ribuan kelopak bunga mawar yang seakan-akan berguguran dari langit menutupi pandangannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari dimana ia memulai lembar baru sebagai seorang wanita. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil yang berada dalam perlindungan kedua orang tuanya, melainkan seorang istri yang kini menjalani kehidupan bersama seorang lelaki, suaminya, sampai maut memisahkan.

Dan ia tak sabar memulai perjalanan hidupnya yang baru.

Ditengah sorakan para tamu undangan yang masih terus menghujani mereka dengan kelopak bunga, Hinata bisa merasakan rangkulan suaminya mengerat seiring langkah mereka.

Ya, ia siap memulai hidup baru.

.

.

Amarah yang tak pernah ia tahu bisa dirasakannya kini mulai menggerogoti jiwanya saat ia melihat seberkas warna kebiruan menghiasi pelipis perempuan itu.

Ia tahu semuanya mulai memburuk bagi perempuan itu, kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa seluruh keluarganya, ditambah perekonomian yang akhir-akhir ini tidak menentu, membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih rumit.

Tapi meskipun Madara sangat ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan memberi apapun untuk bisa membuat perempuan itu merasa aman, ia belum bisa melakukannya.

Tidak saat ini.

Selain karena perempuan itu tampaknya tidak menyukai kehadiran dirinya, tindakan spontan hanya akan menghancurkan semua rencana yang telah susah payah ia susun sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia tidak mau semuanya berantakan hanya karena keinginan sesaat.

Benar, ia hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum bisa mengambil hadiahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak.

Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia ingin sekali kembali berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman, apalagi saat ini masih tengah malam, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak mau di ajak kerja sama. Dengan kesal ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan terduduk sebentar di tepi tempat tidur sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat segelas susu hangat. Minuman itu biasanya cukup ampuh membantu membuatnya mengantuk, dan mungkin ia bisa membaca novel lama sampai kantuk itu datang.

Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, Hinata berjalan kearah dapur yang terlihat gelap. Telinganya memang tidak mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko bertemu pria mabuk yang dengan kurang ajar mencoba menyentuhnya seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Untungnya ia bisa melarikan diri meski harus dipenuhi sedikit rasa khawatir mengingat lelaki itu mengalami cedera dikepala setelah dipukul Hinata menggunakan kursi dapur. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, pria itu harus mendapat 7 jahitan di kepala. Dan sejak saat itu, si brengsek itu tidak berani lagi menampakan batang hidungnya dirumah ini.

Tapi meskipun kejadian tersebut cukup menghebohkan, Hinata tetap tidak merasa tenang saat tahu suaminya masih sering membawa teman-temannya untuk berjudi dan berpesta. Membuat kegaduhan bahkan setelah lewat tengah malam. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Biasanya disaat seperti itu Hinata akan membaca beberapa novel kokoleksinya atau menonton drama di televisi atau hal lain semacam itu untuk mengusir kebosanan karena ia tidak pernah berani keluar kamar saat suaminya sibuk berpesta. Hal yang tidak mengenakkan selalu terjadi saat kita berada didekat orang mabuk.

Dan itu cukup menyedihkan: didalam rumahnya sendiri, ia merasa terancam.

Untungnya saat ini rumah benar-benar sepi sehingga Hinata leluasa menggerakan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia memang sedikit merasa curiga pada keadaan yang tidak biasa ini, tapi memilih mengabaikannya. Ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan dibanding memikirkan masalah sepele seperti rumah sepi. Lagipula ia masih bisa memikirkannya lagi setelah berada dikamarnya yang aman.

Hinata segera mencari kotak susu di lemari es saat ia telah berada didapur yang sangat berantakan, dan sedikit bingung saat menemukan benda itu hanya dipenuhi berbotol-botol minuman asing yang ia duga sebagai minuman beralkohol koleksi suaminya. Dan itu aneh. Lelaki itu tidak pernah menaruh minuman di lemari es, biasanya ia akan meletakan semua botol beralkohol miliknya di lemari khusus diruang kerjanya. Ia baru akan menambahkan beberapa bongkahan es jika ingin minumannya dingin.

Atau ini semacam kebiasaan baru?

Jika memang begitu, lalu kemana semua bahan makanan mereka? Ia tidak bisa menemukan sayur atau buah yang biasa nangkring di dasar kotak pendingin itu, bahkan sekotak susupun tidak ia lihat. Yang ada hanyalah botol-botol berisi cairan kuning kecoklatan yang disusun rapi memenuhi semua ruang.

Dengan kesal Hinata membanting pintu lemari es itu dan mulai mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ia mulai dengan lemari diatas wastafel tempat mencuci piring. biasanya pengurus rumah yang mereka sewa akan meletakan sebungkus roti atau makanan kering disana. Tapi saat Hinata melongok kedalamnya, lemari itu kosong. Ia mulai menjelajah membuka setiap lemari yang ada dan tidak menemukan apapun selain beberapa botol beralkohol yang tidak muat dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es dan beberapa bungkus sosis basi, terselip diantara bumbu rempah.

Sebelum amarahnya memuncak, Hinata memutuskan kembali kekamar. Dengan gusar ia menyambar ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi orang yang ia pikir bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi: pengurus rumah. Baru dua hari ia pergi dari rumah, dan sekarang ia terancam kelaparan?!

What the…

Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia menuruti saran Ino ketika wanita itu mengajak Hinata menginap dirumahnya lebih lama, ketika Hinata memutuskan pulang setelah menghabiskan dua hari ditempat perempuan itu. Dua hari yang ia akui sebagai dua hari terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan sejak menikah. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa aman dan tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

Tapi seindah apapun hal itu, ia harus kembali ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, kan? Suaminya mungkin bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan sebotol alkohol, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Lelaki itu akan butuh makan dan Hinata yang harus bertanggung jawab mengenai semua itu. Sekarang ini ia seorang istri. Dan begitulah seorang istri menjalani hidupnya, kan? Mengurusi suami meski lelaki itu tak segan memukulinya.

Rumah Ino memang menyenangkan, tapi tempat itu bukan miliknya. Hinata tidak berhak tinggal dan mengganggu kehidupan perempuan baik itu hanya demi menghindari masalahnya sendiri.

Itu tidak adil.

Jadi Hinata pulang, langsung tidur dan melewatkan makan malam, kemudian terbangun karena merasa terganggu oleh kesunyian yang tak biasa.

Dan sekarang ia harus kembali menelan kekesalan saat mengetahui pengurus rumah yang disewanya ternyata telah mengundurkan diri. Pantas saja dapurnya tidak terurus.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Saat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mencari pengurus rumah yang baru, tapi disisi lain, fajar akan segera datang dan Hinata yakin suaminya sudah kelaparan saat itu tiba. Sebenarnya ia bisa memasak menu sarapan yang sederhana, seperti: sereal, roti panggang dan telur mata sapi. Masalahnya ia tidak yakin makanan itulah yang diinginkan suaminya untuk sarapan.

Hinata ingat suaminya pernah bilang ia tidak bisa mengkonsumsi susu dan giginya pernah patah saat memakan roti panggang buatan sendiri yang ternyata terlalu keras. Telur mata sapi bukan pilihan. Terakhir kali Hinata membuatnya, bentuknya dipenuhi warna hitam legam yang terasa pahit saat digigit.

Sambil menghela nafas lelah, Hinata menyambar mantel dan tas kecilnya. Ia berharap masih ada supermarket yang buka. Meski ia tidak yakin bisa melakukan sesuatu mengingat menu sarapan yang paling sederhana saja gagal ia buat.

Dan memang sangat sulit menemukan toko bahan makanan yang masih buka di waktu yang sangat larut seperti saat ini. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa ia memutuskan mampir ke sebuah rumah makan yang buka 24 jam, memesan beberapa makanan untuk di bawa pulang. Ia hanya berhenti sebentar untuk mengisi bensin dan membeli surat kabar.

Hinata sampai dipintu rumahnya tepat jam 4 pagi dan menemukan suasana di dalam rumah masih sama sepinya seperti semalam. Ini makin aneh saja.

Dengan penasaran Hinata menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja depan dan mulai memeriksa seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah. mulai dari lantai atas, kamar tamu, ruang kerja, balkon, tempat yang biasa dipakai suaminya sebagai arena judi, dan semua tempat lain. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan seorangpun.

Baiklah, ia mulai berlebihan.

Mungkin suaminya diundang kesebuah pesta dan kebetulan lupa mengabarinya. Mungkin juga pesta yang ia hadari sangat seru hingga membuat lelaki itu betah berlama-lama disana dan lupa pulang.

Ya, mungkin itu yang terjadi.

Setelah perasaannya lebih baik dengan pemikiran itu, Hinata kembali ke ruang depan. Mengambil barang bawaannya kedapur dan memulai aktivitas paginya lebih awal.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia harus mendapat pengurus rumah sebelum tengah hari.

Dengan secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa keping biscuit yang di taruhnya di dalam piring, Hinata mulai meneliti halaman surat kabar yang dibelinya, khususnya bagian agen rumah tangga. Tapi sebelum ia bisa meneliti semua tulisan di tumpukan kertas itu, ia mendengar suara mesin dari kendaraan yang dikenalnya.

Saking penasaraannya, Hinata segera beranjak ke ruang depan dan mengintip dari sela-lela kaca jendela yang tertutup gorden tebal. Dan benar saja, suara itu memang berasal dari mobil milik suaminya.

Hinata baru saja akan pergi menyambutnya, mengingat lelaki itu selalu dalam keadaan mabuk. Siapapun yang telah berbaik hati menyetir dan membawa suaminya pulang, pasti membutuhkan bantuan untuk membawa lelaki itu memasuki rumah.

Tapi sebelum Hinata melakukan niatnya, ia terkejut saat melihat yang turun dari kursi pengemudi bukanlah orang asing yang mengaku sebagai teman suaminya, melainkan suaminya sendiri. Dan melihat langkahnya yang tegap, ia tahu lelaki itu tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Kecurigaannya kian bertambah saat dilihatnya lelaki itu tidak sendiri. Ada lelaki lain yang turun dari mobil itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi serta rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang dibiarkan berantakan. Hinata merasa mengenali orang itu, tapi karena suasana yang masih temaram membuatnya kesulitan melihat dengan jelas. Entah kenapa wajahnya yang terlihat angkuh sangat familiar dibenaknya.

Dan saat Hinata mengenali sosok asing itu, ia memilih segera kabur dan bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya. Ia lebih senang mengurungkan niat menyambut sang suami dibandingkan bertemu lelaki itu.

Mungkin Hinata sedikit menghakimi tapi ia memang tidak ingin terlalu dengan dengan pria itu.

Secara personal, ia mengakui bahwa selain menarik, Uchiha Madara adalah pria yang cukup sopan. Hingga saat ini, pria itu tidak pernah berlaku kurang ajar atau melontarkan lelucon kotor mengenai dirinya. Tidak seperti teman-teman suaminya yang lain, yang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Madara lebih suka menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan duduk dengan tenang.

Dia juga tidak terlalu suka minum.

Hinata pernah memperhatikan pada suatu malam bagaimana pria itu akan menyesap minumannya perlahan dan kemudian membiarkan minuman itu terabaikan. Bahkan sampai ia memutuskan pergi setelah mengantongi kemenangannya, minuman itu tetap tak tersentuh lagi.

Saat itu Hinata berpikir bahwa ia hanya ingin menghormati pemilik rumah, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menikmati minuman keras itu.

Secara keseluruhan, tidak ada yang salah dari pribadi Madara selama ia berada dirumahnya. Tapi tatapan pria itu yang seolah ingin menelanjangi dirinya, membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan sekarang pria itu ada disini, dirumahnya, dihari yang sangat pagi untuk sebuah temu bisnis. Yang lebih parah, Hinata tidak sempat membawa surat kabar dan cangkir tehnya.

Semoga mereka tidak akan lama.

.

.

.

"Dia memakan umpannya." Suara perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu terdengar sangat puas saat melaporkan keberhasilannya. Perempuan itu bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya tatkala mengingat bagaimana hebatnya saat ia berakting tadi. Mungkin seharusnya ia melamar menjadi pemain film dibandingkan terkurung di gedung besar ini dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia periksa setiap hari. Dan mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuatnya berpikir, menjadi seorang aktris bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit diraih. Ia punya bakat membohongi orang.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang masih sibuk berpuas diri, Madara hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis dan kembali menghirup kopinya yang mulai mendingin, tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun diwajah datarnya saat mendengar laporan itu. Lagipula sebenarnya keberhasilan Ino bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, ia sudah memperkirakan idenya akan berhasil. Dan ia tahu bagaimana perempuan itu.

Lugu dan mudah ditipu.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak senja.

Angin yang membelai wajahnya mulai terasa dingin dan tidak bersahabat, namun Hinata belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih ingin disana, bersama keluarganya.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya dengan sayang. Ia sangat merindukan wanita ini. Wanita yang selalu memeluk dan membelai rambutnya saat ia di jahili sepupunya, atau ketika ayahnya menegurnya dengan keras. Dan perempuan itu tetap akan memeluknya sambil tertawa senang saat Hinata hanya ingin bermanja-manja.

Bagaimana tangan yang kurus itu melingkar dipunggungnya, bagaimana jemari halusnya membelai rambut Hinata dan bagaimana ia menyemangati Hinata yang sedang terpuruk.

Ia sangat merindukan semua itu.

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, tapi ia harus bersiap-siap. Ada rencana yang harus ia lakukan. Dan meskipun rencana itu akan membuatnya terbunuh, itu lebih baik dibandingkan pasrah dan berdiam diri.

Lagipula semakin cepat ia mati, semakin cepat ia bersama keluarganya.

Sambil menghela napas lelah, Hinata menyesali sikapnya beberapa hari lalu. Seharusnya ia tidak bersembunyi didalam kamarnya ketika pria itu datang. Seharusnya saat itu ia menyambut kepulangan suaminya, menyapa sang tamu, kemudian bergabung dengan mereka meskipun ia tidak akan mengerti pada perbincangan yang berlangsung. Dengan begitu ia bisa mencegah kehancuran yang menimpa kehidupannya.

Tapi tidak, Hinata memilih bersembunyi didalam kamarnya sepanjang hari karena takut pada sosok Madara yang begitu mengintimidasi. Dan kini ia merasakan akibatnya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Lagipula ia tidak tahu, bahkan tidak mempunyai firasat apapun bahwa suaminya akan menggadaikan seluruh saham dan rumah mereka dimeja judi. Dan Hinata makin geram saat mengetahui perjudian itu didalangi oleh Uchiha ini, terlebih saat mendengar desas-desus bagaimana Madara menyabotase perjudian yang ia gelar dan bagaimana suaminya bisa tertipu mentah-mentah.

Dan sekarang ia harus meniduri lelaki itu.

Hinata terkadang jijik saat mengingat bagaimana ia akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk membalas sakit hatinya. Merelakan tubuhnya dinikmati oleh lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan suaminya, bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan akan membiarkan rahimnya dimasuki lelaki itu. Dan ia benci memikirkan, saat ia harus memasrahkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh pria asing yang sangat ia benci, suaminya tengah tidur nyenyak karena terlalu banyak minum di rumah mereka, yang kini bukan milik mereka.

Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas: Apa semua pengorbanan itu layak?

.

.

Madara menatap tak suka pada dua sejoli yang tengah tidur dilantai ruang tamu dengan saling berpelukan. Ditengah dinginnya lantai marmer tempat mereka berbaring, Madara bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah dipipi perempuan itu saat sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Seakan ia tahu pria yang tengah memeluknya adalah suaminya sendiri, pria yang dicintainya.

Pemikiran itu seakan mengejeknya dengan sangat telak.

Perempuan sialan itu lebih suka dipeluk oleh pria tak berguna yang membuat mereka jatuh miskin dibandingkan memilih Madara yang akan memberikan apapun yang diminta perempuan itu.

Sial.

Perempuan ini lebih bodoh dari dugaannya.

Ia sudah mengira akan mengalami kesulitan saat menaklukan Hinata, tapi ia tak pernah tahu kesulitannya ada pada diri perempuan itu sendiri.

Dengan geram ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh sepasang sejoli itu. Dengan kesal ia melepaskan pelukan keduanya, mengangkat Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya pergi. Sesaat sebelum kakinya meninggalkan rumah itu, ia melirik sekilas pada bawahannya yang masih setia berdiri didekatnya.

"Singkirkan dia." Perintah Madara mutlak, pandangannya kini beralih pada lelaki yang masih tertidur tanpa sedikitpun terusik oleh kehadirannya. "Bawa dia ketempat kumuh, tinggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan pastikan ia tetap hidup disana."

"Anda tidak ingin kami membunuhnya?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka dengan heran. Hal itu sedikit mampu menghasilkan sebuah seringaian tipis diwajah adonisnya.

"Tidak," sahut Madara tenang. dengan santai ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku punya firasat ia akan lebih berguna saat masih bernapas."

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, mengawasi dengan tidak tertarik pada sosok Madara yang sedang berbicara serius pada dua orang lelaki yang Hinata duga adalah bawahan pria itu.

Setelah menyetujui kesepakatan yang ditawarkan pria itu, Hinata sempat mengira tubuhnya akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan, mengingat bagaimana pria itu saat berhubungan dengannya. Dan keabsenan pria itu dikamarnya cukup…tak terduga. Awalnya Hinata sangat gugup saat memikirkan malam yang akan mereka lalui. Ketidaktahuannya mengenai cara memuaskan pria sedikit membuatnya terganggu.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Hinata menyanggupi tawaran itulah yang sebenarnya lebih mengganggu lagi. Otaknya mungkin sudah tidak waras saat mengambil keputusan itu.

Ia kembali teringat bagaimana tersiksanya saat masa awal hidup disini.

Hari pertamanya ia menginjakan kaki dirumah ini, Hinata telah digauli lebih dari dua kali olehnya, dan semua itu terus berlanjut hingga berhari-hari kemudian. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Hinata selalu menggigil ketakutan jika pria itu berjarak 5 kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Gaya bercinta lelaki itu terlalu liar untuk bisa ditangani Hinata, membuatnya kalap dan tidak siap. Dan ia makin takut berhubungan dengan pria itu ketika teringat lagi bagaimana tubuhnya terasa linu setiap kali Madara 'menyerang'nya.

Tapi sekarang…Hinata tidak terlalu yakin.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh, tepat seminggu setelah kesepakatan itu disetujui, dan mereka belum melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan lelaki itu? Ia tidak lagi datang kekamarnya, tidak lagi berbicara dan tidak ada kontak lain selain melihat satu sama lain dari jarak jauh seperti yang kini ia lakukan.

Mungkin pria itu memang sedang sangat sibuk. Pria dengan perusahaan besar yang harus diurus biasanya tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Dan jika memang itu yang terjadi, Hinata bisa menarik nafas lega. Ia bebas walaupun sesaat, meski dirinya masih terkurung dikamar ini. Tapi itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan harus merendahkan dirinya untuk melayani Madara.

Atau ada hal lain yang ia tidak tahu?

Dengan sifat ingin tahu yang sulit dikendalikan sejak lahir, Hinata harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menghampiri lelaki itu dan bertanya kenapa ia belum menyentuhnya? Namun saat memikirkannya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk terus diam sampai lelaki itu datang padanya dan menjelaskannya sendiri.

Jangan harap Hinata mau mendatangi pria itu dan membuat seolah dirinya haus akan sentuhan seorang lelaki.

Tidak, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Cuaca diluar sana kembali membuat Hinata menghela nafas frustasi. Pasti akan menyenangkan berada diluar dan berdiri dibawah sinar matahari yang menghangatkan kulitnya. Menggerakan seluruh ototnya yang kaku dengan berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Dan tempat mana yang lebih baik untuk meregangkan sendinya selain taman?

Tapi Hinata juga tidak akan menolak jika diajak kepantai. Disana mungkin sedikit berangin, tapi pemandangannya tak kalah indah. Ia mungkin bisa menikmati es serut sambil jalan-jalan disekitar bibir pantai, menikmati butiran-butiran pasir di sela-sela jarinya ketika ia berjalan.

Atau berenang. Hinata sangat suka bermain air. Ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan bermain dan berenang. Ia sangat suka sensasi ketika tubuhnya mengambang diatas air, berandai-andai ia tengah terbang diangkasa.

Semua pemikiran itu nyaris membuatnya menjerit frustasi.

Kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan dengan bebas seperti dulu.

Dengan Madara yang menugaskan penjaga terbaik untuk mengawasi kamarnya selama 24 jam, Hinata sama-sekali tidak punya ruang untuk bergerak. Jangankan jalan-jalan di taman, keluar dari kamarnya sendiri saja ia tidak mungkin sanggup.

Lama-lama ia bisa gila.

sembari menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata kembali melongokan kepala melihat langit biru dari balik jendelanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Ia merasa seperti burung kecil yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas.

.

.

"Kita pergi."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Madara setelah lebih dari seminggu lelaki itu tidak mengunjungi kamarnya. Ia hanya datang, melihat Hinata sekilas dan tanpa kalimat pembuka, ia langsung menjatuhkan bomnya.

Hinata mencerna kalimat itu dengan kening berkerut dan ia makin bingung saat menyadari pria itu sudah sangat rapi. Bukan berarti sebelumnya pria itu tidak pernah rapi, hanya saja saat ini penampilannya sedikit berbeda. Ia lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Rambutnya yang biasa dibiarkan berantakan, kini tersisir rapi. Jasnya pun telah dikancingkan dengan dasi yang terikat rapi.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya pelan, antara ragu dan penasaran. Sebagian dari dirinya sedikit tertarik, terlebih saat menyadari penampilan tak biasa lelaki itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak ingin tahu. Kemanapun ia pergi, jika bersama Madara, pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Korea," jawab Madara singkat. "Aku ada pertemuan bisnis disana, hanya sebentar," katanya cepat saat melihat keraguan gadis didepannya. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan setelahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Jika pertemuan bisnis itu memang sebentar, kau biasanya tidak mau membuang waktumu meski sekedar untuk jalan-jalan," ucapnya menjelaskan. Hinata berusaha keras agar saat bicara, suaranya tetap terdengar datar sehingga ucapannya barusan tidak terdengar menuduh. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Ia bisa melihat, meski sekilas, wajah pria itu sedikit terusik. Mungkin ia terganggu, hanya saja Hinata tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya begitu.

"Aku tahu kau bosan, dan jalan-jalan selalu membuatmu senang. Sekarang bersiaplah, kita berangkat 15 menit lagi."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tertegun cukup lama, saat pria itu meninggalkan kamarnya begitu saja setelah memberi perintah yang sangat memaksa. Bersiap-siap dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit? Hanya militer yang bisa melakukannya.

Dan apa halusinasinya saja, atau memang ekspresi pria itu sedikit melembut saat mengatakan jalan-jalan akan membuat Hinata senang? Dari mana Madara tahu tentang itu?

Seandainya pria itu tidak mengurungnya disini dan menjadikannya 'teman tidur', Hinata berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan pria itu sangat…manis. Dan untuk beberapa saat yang membingungkan, Hinata merasa senang.

Tapi hal itu tetap saja tidak menjelaskan kenapa pria itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan di hari-hari menjelang akhir musim gugur. Terlebih lagi ke Korea dan entah untuk berapa lama.

Rasanya memang ada yang salah dengan pria itu.

.

.

"Jaga dia tetap ditempatnya selama aku pergi," perintah Madara pada seorang pria muda yang masih setia berjalan dibelakangnya. "Dan jangan berbaik hati padanya."

"Saya mengerti," gumam pemuda itu pelan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali berkomentar, "Akan lebih mudah jika ia dilenyapkan."

"Tepat sekali," sahut Madara cepat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap pada pemuda yang telah ia rawat sejak masih sangat kecil. Saat itu, pemuda dihadapannya hanyalah anak kurus menyedihkan yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun dengan mengais sampah dijalan. Dan Madara hanya sedang iseng ketika mengambil anak itu dan memberinya pendidikan yang layak. Pendidikan yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti dirinya.

Dan kini anak itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang jauh melebihi dari apa yang Madara perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Melenyapkannya memang akan menyederhanakan masalah, tapi membiarkannya hidup adalah langkah yang lebih tepat."

Madara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya saat ia merasa pemuda itu telah paham dengan ucapannya barusan. "Biarkan dia hidup sampai tiba saat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya. Kau mengerti, Itachi?"

"Ya, saya mengerti." Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Sensei."

.

.

to be continued.

.

**special thanks for:**

**Eigar alinafiah, Moku-Chan, .faris, aiko megami, Rikuma, justread, Ailla-ansory, Dee chan-tik, mamamiaoZumi, .777, roro, you, nInEtAILfoX, Kaoru Mouri, Rhe Muliya Young, payung biru, pororo90, abrakadabrak, imoe, dnri, uchihapachira, seerstella, , LadyRuru, hinatauchiha69, Vampire Uchiha, chan, Hilda9Achilius9Fitra, woo1113840, ryuki, CahyaLavenderHyUchiha, Anahinanaru, NindaK98, **

author notes:

sebenarnya suami Hinata itu OC. dan karena malas cari nama, jadi aku hanya sebut 'suaminya' aja. semoga ceritanya masih bisa diikuti.

Trus, maaf juga bagi yang bingung dengan pergantian poin of view di chapter ini yang sangat cepat. time plotnya juga berantakan lagi. harap maklum ya, aku masih newbie, jadi tulisannya masih menyakiti mata ^^

dan meskipun aku punya bayangan seperti apa ending fanfic ini, tapi aku masih belum bisa menentukan mau pilih happy atau sad untuk ending. bener-bener dilemma.

oh ya, aku nulis fic ini setelah begadang semalaman nonton konser. pas mau tidur, kepikiran nulis chapter 2 fic ini dan rencananya cuma buat kerangka cerita dulu biar gak lupa. eh malah bikin cerita utuh (-_-;)

so, if you find some weird, hole, or irrational plot, please tell me, ok. kepalaku masih sakit buat ngecek ulang.

and last, thanks for reading.


End file.
